The bet
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: The gang makes a bet about Chandler and Monica being broken up for a week. Will the two survive these seven days without one another?
1. Making the bet

The gang was hanging out at Central Perk. Monica was sitting half on Chandler's lap. They were whispering in each others ears, exchanging 'I love yous' and kissing. The others rolled eyes at each other until Rachel spoke up

''Can you people not control yourselves?''

''What?'' Monica asked.

''Certain people don't want to watch that.'' Ross explained.

''Yeah, get a room.'' Pheobe added.

''Joey doesn't seem to care.'' Chandler said.

''Hmm?'' Joey asked, looking up from his sandwich.

''Never mind.'' Rachel told Joey.

''Well, I'm sorry for you single people but Chandler and I are happy.'' Monica sat up.

''Ok, just one question. If you had to be without one another for say... like a week. What would you do?'' Rachel asked.

''I have no idea, why?'' Monica asked.

''Because your gonna unless you want us to annoy you every time you get a little close.'' Pheobe said.

''Do you really think you can catch us every time?'' Chandler asked.

''Oh, yeah.'' Ross said.

''Even if you do, we'll manage to get you out in no time.'' Chandler responded.

''Let's make a bet.'' Rachel suggested.

''Ok, sure.'' Monica answered.

''You ''break up'' for a week and go back to being friends. If you survive, we'll never bug you again. But if you fail, you'll owe each of us 50 bucks.''

''I don't think so, Rach.'' Chandler said.

''So Mon, do you wanna back out? Do you wanna lose?'' Pheobe asked with a grin.

''Hell no! We're doing this'' Monica declared.

''Mon, are you kidding me?'' Chandler asked.

''I don't wanna do this either, honey. But you know me. But guys, we'll need at least until tomorrow morning to say good bye.''

They looked at each other.

''Fine.'' Ross said. ''Tomorrow, 8 o'clock.''

''And Chandler, you'll stay across the hall in my room and I'll stay in your guest bedroom to make sure you don't sneak around.'' Rachel said.

''Ok, we'll get going see you tomorrow morning.'' Monica said, grabbing Chandler's hand, heading upstairs.

A/N: OK I'll update ASAP. Care to leave me some reviews? Criticism is appreciated too. But I promise I'll update within the next days. XOXO Alina 3


	2. The last day 'together' for a week

When they got to their apartment Monica started kissing him passionately and hungrily, pushing him toward their bedroom. Chandler pulled away slightly.

''Mon, you sure you wanna do this?''

''Well, honey, we did that a lot of times already and you never asked me that.'' She laughed.

''You know what I mean.''

''Sweetie, don't you wanna prove that we're both strong?''

''Sure, I do. But Mon, this is a whole week we're talking about here. Aren't you gonna miss me at all?''

''Chandler, I can't even stand a day without seeing you. But I'll still see you every time I feel like it. Of course, only if you want to see me.''

''You really can't take losing, can you?''

''C'mere.'' She pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply. ''Let's take advantage of the day.''

''Ok.'' He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. And there they spent hours and hours making up for the week that was ahead of them with passion and love for each other.

Later they were laying in each others arms.

''I love you.'' Chandler said.

''I can't believe I'm not gonna hear this from you for a week.''

''You took the bet.''

''You're not mad me, are you?''

''No, I know you don't like to lose. That's a part of you.''

''I guess the part you don't love very much, huh?''

''I love everything about you, Monica.''

''Honey?''

''Yeah?''

''I think this is the best time to tell you this.''

''What?''

''Even if I won't be able to tell you this for the next week. I love you, Chandler. I love you more than my life. And I'll be missing you and thinking about you every single moment for the next seven days.''

''I'd like to let you know how I feel but what you just said were pretty much the perfect words. But well they say actions are clearer than words so…'' He kissed her deeply and moved on top of her.

In the morning Chandler and Monica stood in the kitchen, kissing. The others walked in.

''You're broken up now, guys.'' Joey said.

Chandler and Monica both pointed to the clock. It was 07:56. At 07:59 Ross said

''One minute to go.''

''I love you so much, Monica'' Chandler said.

''I love you, too, Chandler.'' They kissed passionately until the girls grabbed Monica and the guys grabbed Chandler and pulled them apart and the guys moved toward the door.

''I love you!'' Chandler yelled.

''I love you, too.'' Monica said and smiled.


	3. Day one

The girls and the guys spent the afternoon part. Monica was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through the channels. Rachel and Pheobe, who were standing in the kitchen, looked at each other and walked over to their friend.

''Hey Mon, what's on?''' Rachel asked.

''Who cares?'' Monica mumbled.

''I care.'' Pheobe replied.

Monica picked up the TV guide from the table and threw it into Pheobe's face.

''There. Read for yourself.'' She yelled, stood up and walked into her bedroom.

''Wow, we woke the beast.'' Rachel said.

''Like a drug addict on rehab.'' Pheobe added.

Ross and Joey walked in.

''Hey.'' Joey greeted.

''Hey.'' The girls both replied

''How's Mon?'' Ross asked.

''Don't even ask. And Chandler?'' Rachel asked.

''He's still at work. But before he left he didn't seem good. Do you think they'll be ok?'' Joey asked.

''We'll see.'' Rachel responded.

''Let's have some fun tonight. All of us together.'' Pheobe said.

Chandler walked in.

''Hey guys.'' He said and they echoed.

''Where's Mon?'' he asked.

''Bedroom. Why don't you go ask her if she wants to come out? We were thinking about drinking a bit and playing some games tonight.'' Ross said.

''I'm allowed to be alone with her?'' Chandler asked.

''Yeah, just as friends though.'' Joey said.

Chandler nodded and walked over to the bedroom. He knocked gently on the door.

''Go away!'' She yelled.

He stuck his head through the door.

''You sure?'' He asked.

Her face lit up when she saw him. She eagerly gestured for him to come in. He walked inside and sat down next to her on the bed.

''Hey.'' He smiled.

''Hey yourself.'' She smiled back, whishing she could tell him how much she misses him already.

''What's the matter?'' He asked knowing exactly what it was. He was as miserable as her but he wanted to let her talk about it. ''Guy problems?'' He stayed in character.

''Sort of.'' He thanked god that she got the point.

''Wanna talk about it?''

''Well, I'm madly in love with this guy. But I can't be with him right now and I miss him so much. It tears me apart.''

''Wow. I kinda have the same problem.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, there's this girl. I don't think you know her but she's definitely the best thing that ever happened to me. And I love her so damn much. I can't be with her right now either, but d'you know what?''

''What?''

''Being here with you isn't that bad either.''

''Thank you, Chandler.'' She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes, trying to get as much out of the moment as possible. ''I enjoy your company, too, you know.''

The others who had been listening filled the room with ''aaws.''

Monica and Chandler walked out of the bedroom.

''We were thinking about playing spin the bottle. Are you up for it? And yes, we know it's childish but c'mon, if you're lucky….'' Rachel asked.

''Yeah, why not?'' They both replied.

They sat down on the floor in a circle. Joey took the bottle and spun it. It pointed on Pheobe. He grinned, leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Now Pheobe took the bottle and spun it and it pointed on Ross. They kissed. He spun again and it pointed on Rachel. They hesitated for a moment before they kissed. Now Rachel spun the bottle and it pointed on Chandler. Chandler shot Monica an apologetic glance before he leaned in. Monica felt a rush of jealousy shoot through her body that literally hurt her. When Chandler spun the bottle it pointed on Monica. They both looked at it and then at each other. They smiled as they closed the gap between them and shared a kiss, letting it linger a little. After reluctantly pulling away, Monica took the bottle and spun it. The other's groaned when it stopped spinning. It pointed on Chandler.

''Tongue now, right,'' Monica grinned.

''Yep,'' They agreed.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other before leaning in and kissing deeply and passionately. Getting lost in the kiss, Monica moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck which Chandler responded to by grabbing her waist. After about 3 minutes they were still kissing and Joey looked at Rachel.

''Do you think we should leave them alone,'' He asked. The others looked at each other confused.

''No, they agreed on the bet. If they want to keep doing this, they're gonna have to pay us,'' Rachel said and leaned over to Monica and Chandler and pushed Chandler aside. ''Hey, if you go on much longer, you're gonna have to pay us,'' She yelled. Monica groaned but gave Chandler one last kiss before gesturing for him to spin the bottle. This time it pointed on Pheobe. Monica once again felt jealous. That's how it went the rest of the night.

By the time Ross and Pheobe each went home it was 02:30. Joey said he was tired as well and told Chandler to come over soon, too, who said he'd only be a minute. Rachel went to bed, too, leaving Monica and Chandler alone. They looked at each other for a moment before Chandler broke the silence.

''I'd better get to bed, too,'' He said.

''Yeah. I should probably get some sleep as well,'' She said and looked down.

''You ok?'' He asked.

''Sure, I'm fine,'' She smiled bravely.

''I'm not, either,'' He pulled her into a hug. ''Good night,'' He whispered, ''Sweet dreams.''

''You too,'' She replied, ''Good night.'' They hugged tightly, breathing in each others familiar scent. When they pulled apart, they both couldn't resist leaning in for kiss. After they're lips touched slightly, Monica reluctantly moved away.

''We have to stick to the rules,'' She reminded.

''Right. That was just a friendly peck, right?''

''Right,'' She agreed and they high-fived. He walked towards the door and opened it. Turning around, he said, ''See you in the morning.''

''I'm looking forward to it,'' She smiled.

''Bye, Mon,''

''Bye, Chandler.''

After he left, she walked towards the door but stopped herself and walked into her bedroom. On the other side of the door, Chandler had slumped down against it.


	4. Emailing

The next morning Chandler walked into now Monicas apartment to find the whole group sitting at the kitchen table, having breakfast. He was greeted by everyone.

''Hey,'' Monica said, smiling when he sat down next to her.

''Hey,'' He returned her smile but reluctantly turned to look straight across the table. Phoebe had Joeys hand in hers and looked at it intently sliding her finger along the lines in his hand.

''What'ya doing Pheebs?'' Chandler asked.

''I'm reading Joeys hand. My psychic told me how to do it,'' she replied.

''I wanna try that, too. May I, Mon?'' he asked, taking Monicas hand. She just smiled. ''Interesting,'' he mumbled while drawing I *HEART* U. She smiled widely and took his hand, drawing I *HEART* U 2 AND I MISS U SO MUCH.

''Well, seems like your future will be very good,'' he said after pulling away.

''Great,'' she replied looking dreamily at him.

Later Chandler got home from work and decided to check his e-mails. He was surprised when he saw that he got an e-mail from Monica but eagerly opened it.

_Hey,_

_I know we're not supposed to do this but I couldn't help but. I miss you so much it tears me apart. I haven't slept since our last night. You're everything I can think about. Stay away from the restaurant because when I'm there everything's burned. I love you, Chandler. Answer this or don't. That's your decision. I just needed you to know this._

_I love you._

_Mon._

He smiled when he realized that she had just written this 3 minutes ago. If he was lucky, she'd still be online. So he typed back.

_Hey,_

_I gotta say it's kinda nice to know that you feel the same way I do. I couldn't sleep either. Do you realize that this is almost like the time when we were still sneaking around and nobody knew about us? Every night I play with the thought of sneaking over to you but I know that'd be wrong. To be honest I hate the fact that I'm making you feel so bad. I'd do anything to make it better but I'm fighting for you and I don't know what else I can do. Believe me I'd give up this damn bet anytime but I know you don't want that. I miss you, too. And I love you so much. You can't even imagine how much._

_I love you._

_Chandler._


	5. Meet me

Monica smiled when she saw that Chandler e-mailed her. She eagerly began to type herself.

_I missed talking to you like this. And yeah, I realized that it's like back then, too. At least we had the nights then… I know this is all my fault. And I regret it so much. Seriously, I don't know if I can survive this. It's killing me to see you and not being able to touch you or kiss you or to tell you just how much I love you. And believe me, they're so gonna pay for this. I almost called of this damn bet on the night with spin-the-bottle. Great kiss BTW ;-). I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I love you!_

His reply didn't take long.

_I love you, too. And I'm not blaming you or anything, really. I just wanna do anything I can to make you happy and if this is what it takes for that to happen then I won't do anything to stop it. Now, please do me a favor and get some sleep. If you need anything, you know how to reach me. Just remember that I'm right across the hall, thinking about you. I love you more than life itself and I know you feel the same way so don't reply to this but go to sleep. That's the only thing I'm asking for. Sweet dreams, beautiful. _

_I love you!_

_Chandler._

Monica took out a picture of Chandler. She had taken it without him knowing. It wasn't often that she looked at it. Only when he wasn't with her over night. But in the last days, she did it every time she tried to sleep. She slowly let her finger glide over the picture. After softly kissing her fingers, she pressed them against the picture, placed it under her pillow and settled to sleep. This was the first time since the bet started that she actually succeeded. But she knew this didn't work anymore.

When Chandler closed the door to his office the next day his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw Monicas name on the display. It was a text message saying _Meet me at the hotel down the street. _Without hesitating he made his way down the street. When he entered the hotel the receptionist waved him over to her.

''Are you Chandler Bing?'' she asked.

''Yes,'' he answered.

''Well then, you're looking for room 243#:''

''Thank you,'' he said and made his way to room 243#. When he knocked on the door he was greeted by Monica pulling him in at his collar and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed back once he got over the shock. Slowly, she pulled him over to the bed and let herself fall onto it, pulling him on top of her, not breaking the kiss.

''I love you,'' she mumbled against his lips.

''What about the bet?'' he asked, pulling away a bit.

''Screw the bet,'' she said drawing him back into the kiss.

''Mon, honey, wait,'' he said, pulling away again.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''You do realize we, better you, are gonna lose.''

''Chandler, I can't be without you. I love you too much. Now if you love me, please kiss me.''

''I do love you, babe,'' he said as he kissed her.


	6. Time alone

Later that afternoon, Monica and Chandler were still in the bed of the hotel room.

''I missed you so much,'' Monica said kissing Chandler softly

''I missed you too, honey. But now we lost the bet, you realize that, don't you?'' he asked.

''Well, we could either call of the bet or sneak around like we used to. I mean we're a little out of practice but I think we'll manage,'' she grinned.

''We're gonna get caught anyway and you know it,'' he said.

''Either way, I don't care,'' she whispered kissing him again.

''So what do we do now?'' he asked.

''I don't know,'' she looked down.

''Can you take some days off work?''

''I guess so, why?''

''Because I have an idea.''

''And what would that be?''

''I'd love to go away with you for a week or so. Are you up for that?''

''I'd love that,'' she said kissing him ''Mhh, and I love you,'' she added.

''I love you, too,'' he replied.

''So where are you taking me?'' she asked, sitting up.

''Well, Doug told me about this beach house in Montauk a while ago. You can rent it for weekends and vacations. It even has a pool included. Would that be okay?'' he asked almost shyly. Monica smiled at his cute face.

''That'd be perfect, honey.''

''So when do you wanna leave?''

''I have enough free days left so I just have to make a call to get out of work. So, as soon as you can.''

''Then we can go tomorrow morning."

"Perfect an what do we do until then?"

"I think I have an idea…" he said, kissing her.

Later they were standing in the hotel room, getting dressed.

"Honey, don't you think going to Montauk tonight would be smarter?" Chandler asked.

"Can you get the house that quickly?"

"That's no problem. And isn't Rachel at work right now?"

"Yeah, she is. Why do you ask?"

"Because we each have to get some stuff."

"Right. What about Joey?"

"He's on a date tonight."

"Well, I guess we should head home then. I wanna be alone with you as soon as possible."

After sneaking into their apartments and leaving a note, they drove to Montauk together.

A/N: Alright fellows, there's another chapter. I'm sorry they're all so short but that's just the way it fits for me. Coming up next is the reaction of the others when they find the note and more Mondler sap Is guaranteed. XOXO Alina


	7. Never leave

Rachel walked into the apartment calling for Monica but there was no answer. Her immediate thought was 'Maybe she's somewhere with Chandler' but she shrugged it off, not believing that Monica would give in and risk losing the bet. She was, after all, MONICA for crying out loud. As she went to get herself a diet coke from the fridge, she noticed a note on the table. Picking it up she read aloud ''_Rach, I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm going to this really cool chef convention in New Jersey. So that's where I am. I'll be back in a couple of days. Love ya, Mon.''_

Getting suspicious, she went across the hall to Joey's apartment. Seeing him sitting in his barcalounger, watching TV she asked, ''Is Chandler here?''

''No, he's at some conference in... I don't remember... Anyway, he left a note, though,'' he answered, gesturing to the note on the counter. She picked it up and read aloud again _''Joe, I have to fill in for a colleague at a conference in Jersey. I'll have to stay there for a couple days. Say 'hi' to the other's from me. Chandler.''_

''You've got to be kidding me,'' Rachel mumbled.

''What's that?'' Joey asked.

''I just found a note from Monica, saying she's in Jersey at some chef thing.''

''Okay,'' Joey answered, not thinking much of it.

''Joe, honey.. Think,'' Rachel said annoyed.

''Huh? Hm.. Well.. Oh my god! They lied!'' He exclaimed, shocked. The last time he was that shocked was when he found out about them.

''There 'ya go!''

''Well, what do we do now?''

''Here's the plan..''

Meanwhile, in Montauk Chandler pulled up the Porsche in front of the house he had rented.

''Wait right here, babe, I'll be right back,'' he whispered into Monica's ear as she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep halfway through the ride since it was nighttime by now. She nodded and smiled when Chandler softly kissed her on the lips.

As Chandler carried their bags into the house, though stumbling and crashing into things the whole time Monica watched him from the car, laughing slightly at his clumsiness that she found to be incredibely adorable by now.

Soon, Chandler jogged out of the house and opened the door for Monica. As she got out of the car, Chandler picked her up in one swift motion, making her squeal.

''What are you doing?'' she asked in surprise.

''Carrying my beautiful girl into the house like a gentleman should,'' he smiled.

''I like that!''

When they got into the house, Monica still in Chandler's arms, he asked, ''Wanna take a look around? Or go into the backyard? There's a pool,'' he winked at her.

''Backyard. Definetely backyard,'' she stated.

''Alrighty!''

''Wait! Shouldn't we get some swimming clothes first?'' Monica asked when they got outside.

''Nah..'' He said and started running towards the pool.

She screamed when he jumped into the water with her still in his arms. When they came back up, Monica hit him lightly, faking anger.

''What the hell-'' He cut her off by kissing her. After a couple of seconds she started to kiss back, making Chandler smile against her lips. He pulled her closer to him, which in turn made her smile and run her fingers through his hair and cupping his face in her hands. The kiss grew deeper and deeper by the second. Suddenly, Chandler started laughing to himself. ''What's so funny?'' she asked, pulling away a bit.

''Nothing''

''Tell me, baby,'' she said kissing him.

''I don't think I should do it..''

''Do what?'' After she got no response she whispered in his ear, ''Do it.''

''If you say so,'' he smiled and threw her across the pool, making her scream. He dove right after her and came up in front of her, smiling innocently.

''If I hadn't missed you so much you'd probably be dead meat by now,'' she laughed. First, he laughed as well but then he got serious.

''What's wrong?'' Monica asked concerned.

''Promise me something?''

''Anything,'' she said in a serious tone.

''I got to know what my life would be like without you the last couple of days. Please don't do that to me. I couldn't live without you. Please. Please never leave me, Monica. I love you way too much,'' he told her with tears in his eyes. Monica who had tears rolling down her face by now kissed him soundly.

''I'll never leave you, Chandler, I promise. I was the one who couldn't pull through with the bet, remember? I called you to that hotel and started e-mailing you. What makes you think I could ever live without you? Can you do me one favor though?'' she asked, crying freely now.

''For you, the world,'' he answered, tears running down his cheeks now, too.

''Stop thinking about things like that,'' she said, wiping away his tears with her thumbs and cupping his face in her hands. ''You're perfect! I wake up every morning, thinking how lucky I am to have you. It hurts me so much when you think so low of yourself because you really are the most wonderful and amazing man I have ever met. You don't have to worry for a second. Ever. I'm yours forever, Chandler. As long as you're here by my side. I have everything I need. I love you, baby,'' she said.

''I love you, too. Always,'' he said kissing her.

Suddenly, Monica's cell phone rang. She swam over to the edge of the pool to pick it up, Chandler watching her.

''Hello? Oh, hey Rach! It's great, I've always wanted to go there. Yeah, he told me he was going. He called me some time this afternoon, why? Oh, alright, well maybe it's a good way to finish this week. Seeing him makes me want to get closer and.. you know.. It's your fault after all. You wanted this damn bet. Uhuh.. Ok, well I gotta go. See ya, Rach. Bye,'' Monica laid down the phone, turning to Chandler.

''Oh oh..''

''What is it?'' he asked.

''They know.''

AN: FINALLY! I've been working on this for so long now. I'm so glad I finally get to give you a new chapter! Keep reviewing so I update sooner ;) And if you have suggestions, don't hesitate in telling me :) xxx Alina


End file.
